What the Dark Lord Knows Not
by Missy the Least
Summary: Based upon the amazing art of brilcrist. Tony wakes up next to an injured Bruce, and what they see and remember in each other's eyes. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Based upon the amazing art of Brilcrist on DeviantArt - post/29599657839/brilcrist-here-have-some-fluffy-comforting

I saw those panels, and I couldn't let it go!

**What the Dark Lord Knows Not**

Deep silence, the aftermath of battle (and something even more profound) reigned in the bedroom.

A smooth cultured voice announced the time and weather before it was cut off by a groping hand.

Tony Stark was awake, and trying to piece the last 24 hours together.

JARVIS. The voice was JARVIS.

Which means they made it back to the Tower or Malibu.

He was hoping it's Malibu.

"nggg"

A tiny sound. But it was enough to draw Tony's attention to the warmth beside him.

"Hey." Not the most elaborate greeting, but it got the job done.

Bruce. His Bruce. Battered. Beaten. Bruised. Broken.

"To – ny?"

Beloved.

"It's alright Bruce..." A kiss on the forehead, to steady, to ground the injured man. "Big Guy..." Tony loved to call him that; it was his way of saying that he loved all of Bruce, from his calm, compassionate physician, to his brilliant scientist, to his raging green id.

"It's ok now." Tony whispered reassurance, their foreheads touching, his hand resting on Bruce's cheek, fingers laced through the tangles of Bruce's hair.

"Just go back to sleep." Tony locked eyes with his friend, never looking away. All his compassion, all his understanding, all his tenderness: in sum, all his love in a look, gifted in a way that even a small child could comprehend and believe. He watched as Bruce's eyes flickered shut, trusting.

Bruce's exhausted reply said it all: "T – Thanks" as he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

So Tony watched. Guarded. Thought.

* * *

Neither man could ever be certain that Bruce would remember everything everytime once recovered from a "Hulk-out". It varied. Sometimes, his memories would return in a rush, sound-scent-color, a pinwheel of emotions, all swirled, before resolving into coherence. Sometimes, it was more like a PTSD flashback, a simple traffic noise or a common phrase as trigger, to bring it all back again. And sometimes, there would be nothing at all, a drunkard's blank, and Bruce would be forced to sit like a scolded toddler while Tony would walk him through a blow-by-blow (and he knew, _he knew_, that Tony always made light - "Big Guy, that building was an eyesore! The City should've condemned it years ago, you were only saving the Mayor money, he'll thank you, trust me..."). But for some reason, Bruce really wanted to remember yesterday. Something important had happened, something that put a yearning glint in Tony's eyes. Something he needed to remember, because whatever it was, it happened to Tony, and now? Now, where there had been a wall, a reserve, hiding the inner Tony Stark, now there was no barrier between them. Tony had always been his friend, but now he was something more, more open, no, _completely_ open, no secrets.

Only love.

Yeah, Dr. Bruce Banner needed to remember. And fast.

* * *

A/N – I have more to tell you all, since I know how they wound up as they did, but it's complicated.

Reviews are gratefully accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A Hard Day's Night (part 1)

They woke together, still holding one to the other, foreheads touching. The first thing they saw was each other; they smiled.

Bruce wanted nothing more than to kiss Tony; he still didn't remember anything, but the look of sheer wonder on his best friend's face was enough to take all his fears away.

Still.

There was the fact that Tony was a guy. And beyond that. His best friend. You don't fall in love with your best friend. You just don't.

Still.

And there was Pepper. Bruce loves Pepper; she'd been like a sister to him these past two years. Tony loves Pepper; even if he hasn't said the words yet, they all know it's true. Bruce had been nudging him along to actually get past the hundred and one excuses, realize that life is too short and go for it already, before Pepper got tired of waiting.

Still.

The look on Tony's face.

If it was anything like what he was feeling...

They moved before either knew they were moving.

Like a trickle of water joining a stream, lips melted like rain drops into one another. The kiss was so soft Bruce wasn't sure that he was even touching Tony. Then Tony deepened the pressure, smoothly, incrementally, with a gentleness that sent Bruce's mind floating. Weightless. Empty of thought, but full of now. Normally, Bruce (the ever cautious) would be measuring and analyzing every hitched breath, every sigh, every scrape of skin; he'd never allow himself to be so lost in the feel of another to let down his guard.

Never had Bruce allowed himself the simple luxury to merely **be**.

His body also relaxed, all tension gone. Loved. Adored. Safe...he was truly safe.

And for once, he didn't question that safety.

It (and he, and they) simply **was.**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was taking it slow; excruciatingly slow by his normal MO.

And that was alright by him.

Because for a very big guy, Bruce was terribly fragile. Where it counted the most.

He'd been lost for a very long time.

Broken for even longer.

And Tony was determined that Bruce would never feel lost or broken ever again.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

When they break the kiss, Tony breaks the silence: "Remember yet?"

Bruce hates to think about anything this second but Tony's lips on his, their bodies entwined...unfortunately, since he asked..."No. No. Nothing yet."

The infamous Stark smirk is in place: "Not yet? I know what will jog your memory...one word. Just one..." Tony, still smirking, cuddles around him (_imagine, the Iron Man is a cuddler_, thinks Bruce), nuzzles by his ear and whispers a single syllable: "Mine"

Mine?

Mine.

MINE!

A Technicolor explosion ignites his brain...and Bruce remembers.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

I have been overjoyed at the response this fic has gotten...so my thank yous go out to my girls first and foremost, Random4ever, WingedWolf121 & ChristianGateFan, then to the following folks who have faved and alerted: ProjectZombieShitstorm; Ecokitty; bril (and bril, thank you again for your courtesy); juliastar; RealGeniusesProcrastinate (yes, yes they do); The Incredible Rori; Horribella; jack2724; Radwoman; Fiyero Tiggular; Sakurayuuki19; tinatwin; jayded524; Justu Dream; drummerlisa; & Bruce Wagner95...and to both my reviewers: Wingedwolf121 & jayded524, bless your hearts.

Hope you like this chapter!


End file.
